Here, Have an Assortment of Ninjago
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: A collection of Ninjago One-shots and Drabbles! 'Nuff said! First chapter: Perception - Jay x Nya


**Okay, so I should REALLY be working on my other fanfics, but I just got attacked my the Jaya feels and so this here was written. 'New Year, New World' will be updated on the 31st, and the rest will somehow be updated at times I can. For now, enjoy this little Jaya drabble!**

* * *

 **Title: Perception**

 **Summary:** **Because what if it were Nya who fell for Jay first?**

 **Ship: Jay x Nya (Jaya)**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, and never will *cough* sadly *cough***

* * *

I knew it the second he walked into the fire temple. He couldn't speak, I was told he had temporarily lost his voice, but his deep blue eyes captured me in my place. Kai poked my shoulder, returning me to my senses. He chuckled at me before mouthing, 'I know that look.'

It was true; Kai was able to spot me falling for someone 3 miles away. The thing was, he seemed to always steal anyone I liked, the bastard. He calls it his charm, as he has stolen all three of my boyfriends, and my last girlfriend too. I don't know how he's done it, but he always get them falling for him before anything can get serious.

I was about to ignore him, gazing back to the blue one, when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer. "This time I actually saw him first," he whispered to me before I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Then I'm getting payback," I sneered at him, jumping down to greet the three newcomers.

Kai took it as a challenge. Rolling his neck, he jumped down from the dragon as well. "Guys, meet Nya my little sister. Nya, meet Cole, Zane," he paused, smiling as he turned to the last one, "and Jay."

I smiled, feeling the heat come to my cheeks as Jay gave me a charming smile. I could of sworn my heart stopped beating for a second. I just hoped he wasn't taken.

…

Later on, Garmadon had gone missing, but the ninja were always being yelled at for skipping training. They were all idiots, but I loved them.

"Guys, Lord Garmadon has been spotted in Jamanakai Village!" I shouted, running into the game room as Sensei had been giving them a lecture over training being more important than video games.

The four boys went running about, tripping over each other as they grabbed their weapons to run to their dragons. Jay was the last one there, he tripped, trying to pick up his nunchucks. I reached for them, handing them to him.

He smiled at me, and my cheeks begun to turn red. "Thanks," he said before rushing out of the monastery and to his dragon. My heart beat so loudly, I wondered if Sensei Wu could hear it. His hands were so soft as they grazed mine.

…

I soon realized liking him would prove to be a bad idea, for I was sure he didn't see me that way. I started to force myself to ignore my feelings, pushing down any stomach flutter or heart rate quicken as he entered the room I could feel.

I was currently working on a mini project, and needed the wrench. I looked around the table to not find it. I picked up papers and blueprints, but it wasn't there. "Wrench, wrench, where is the wrench?!"

"You mean this one?" said a voice from behind me. I froze. _'Nya Smith, don't you_ dare _be happy.'_ I told myself. Whipping my head around, I spotted Jay leaning against the door frame, wrench in his hand.

I blinked, "Uh...y-yeah…" he walked closer to me, and I could feel my face heating up with each step. "Th-thanks…"

He stood barely an inch taller than me, as he handed me the tool. My shaking hand reached up to take it, "Sorry about that. I was working on one of my new inventions, and forgot to return this." He said with an unwavering smile.

I blinked, smiling myself. God, was his smile contagious. "Oh, no, i-it's cool." I paused to think it over, "Wait, did you say invention?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I like to build and inventing things," he looked over at my work, "And I can see you are the same?"

I almost screamed at the coincidence. "I do like these sort of things. I like to make things that can be useful."

"Something we have in common." he said cheerfully, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at my blueprints, "Wow, these are really good."

I blushed, "Thanks...you'll have to show me some of your work sometime."

He looked over at me, and my heart was pounding. If it was possible, his smile grew. And wait...was there a hint of pink across his cheeks? "Sounds good to me."

He left soon after, Sensei calling him to train. I breathed out heavily, my cheeks still a dark pink. I smiled to myself as I bathed in my victory, "Take that Kai."

* * *

 **So, hope you liked this short drabble! I decided to make this a drabble/one-shot series separate from the GreenFlame one because...uh...because I can! Yeah, because I can. :)**

 **You ay leave ideas if you wish, but I'll only write ones I'm most interested in, sorry if you make one and I don't write it. For now, I'll be writing my own. Thanks! I'd love to hear your feedback on the story! :)**


End file.
